


Tangled

by Anonymous



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Incest, Non-Graphic Non-con, Other, largocest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Amber Largo only wanted Pavi's affection. Pavi wanted something more.





	Tangled

 

> Being ignored by your brothers all your life wasn't how you wanted your life to end. Only wanting Pavi's affection, you went to his room in the middle of the night with a face of a woman Luigi killed moments prior.
> 
> _"Pavi's grown tired of his old face, again," You told your eldest brother, "That girl, Nina, can you take her face for me?"_
> 
> _He looked surprised, "You want me to kill her just so you can do something nice for Pavi?"_
> 
> _"Yes."_
> 
> _Luigi laughed, "Don't blame me when you become his bed warmer."_
> 
> You didn't know what it meant right then. But you didn't care. You knocked on your brother's room with a smile.
> 
> "Amber?" He opened the door without a face on, "You know big brother needs his sleep...."
> 
> When you held up a box. His eyes lit up.
> 
> "A gift," He ripped open the box like it was a lady, "Ahh, you've been missing me haven't you?"
> 
> You smiled all innocently, "It's been four days since you've come back, Pavi, you haven't talked to me once!"
> 
> Pavi laughed taking the box and then your hand. Pulling you into his giant bedroom.
> 
> You noticed it smelled like cheap perfume and slight death. He probably spent the night with a local slut again.
> 
> All thoughts were confirmed when he rolled a woman's corpse off the left side of the bed.
> 
> "Ignore her, sister," He smiled kindly, "She's been there for only an hour."
> 
> You nodded and sat on the bed, confused onto why he brought you here, but hopeful for his attention.
> 
> "The nurses will put this on me on the morning," He placed the box on the corner of his dresser, "Until then, we can play."
> 
> He slowly walked over to you and gently grabbed your hands, "I'll admit. I took an interest in you today."
> 
> You were pushed onto your back. Pavi climbed on top of you.
> 
> "I just didn't think you'd make the first move," He winked, "But you're a Largo. It was bound to happen. Just ask Luigi."
> 
> "Pavi," You gasped as his hand touched a thigh, "I didn't come for...that..."
> 
> "I'll be gentle, okay?" He attempted to reassure with a kiss to the mouth, "More gentle than when I first did Luigi. More gentle than he was with me."
> 
> You always knew about the incestuous relationship between Pavi and Luigi. You just never knew you'd be trapped under one of your brothers one day.
> 
> "Luigi wasn't exactly happy the first time, either," Pavi whispered in your ear, "But then the second time.... _he_ was the one who initiated it."
> 
> His hand on your thigh made it's way to your underwear. Under your skirt.
> 
> "Who knows," Pavi laughed, "Maybe you'll be lucky enough to get Luigi to fuck you too."
> 
> Growing tired of the separation between you two, Pavi finally started to undress you, then himself.
> 
> "You look a little nervous," He commented, "But we'll manage."
> 
> \--
> 
> "How was it?" Luigi asked, the very next morning.
> 
> Though your tears were not dry, you still smiled.
> 
> "I finally got what I wanted," You pushed him down on the couch, "And so much more."
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
